pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Perfidious Vulpine
Nectaria (talk) 04:55, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply Okay, you didn't even need permission... you could just make the edit and post info on the article's talk page, if it is (somewhat) questionable. Energy ''X'' 07:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Sylveon page I see you've taken out those certain trivia points, which honestly I'm glad for. I couldn't tell if that was real anyway. 101bijou (talk) 01:22, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Eeveelutions are all good Good job on the Lefeon and Glaceon pages (I merely added on in the origins for Lefeon, just the "various mammalians" part ). That takes care of everything. Hopefully, I changed the others properly with more sutible information and whoever that obsessed cat person (you have to admit, it does sound like the person is one) doesn't change it again... I have a feeling it was this person LINK. Learnset Can you do list it as Learnset instead of Learnset since it's listed like that in the Layout Guide. See http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:Layout_Guide#Pok.C3.A9mon_pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:35, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I've also put in a bot request to fix the header on the other Pokémon pages, so don't worry about fixing the headers on the Pokémon pages because they will be sorted. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your work on all the learnsets, it's much appreciated :) --Shockstorm (talk) 19:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I Thank you For the work you are committed to for this wiki. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Learnsets Hey there, as you're working with these I wondered if you have any ideas regarding different move sets within generations. I've tried a couple of things- Pikachu has examples of these- separate tabs for gen VI, whereas gen I is all in one table. Two tables under one tab doesn't really work well, so I've scrapped that idea. Any feedback/opinions/ideas you have would be great- which way do you think is better? Or should we try a different approach? Jazzcookie (talk) 22:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the problem I foresaw; it's clearer but will get cluttered with new games, particularly if move sets change within the next generation again. I'm sorta hoping generation VII isn't released for a looooong time so it gives us time to work out the best approach and catch up a bit. Right now I'm generally separating the tabs for move sets which differ drastically, and using the template to denote small differences within a generation. The only changes I'm testing on the template now are purely aesthetic, so you're all good with the formatting. Also- I'm not in charge of the templates nor am I a senior user, so if you see something that can be improved then feel free to tweak them. Thanks for taking the time to respond, I appreciate having some other thoughts on this. EDIT: I also share your frustration with the new desktop preview, what a pain! >_< Jazzcookie (talk) 00:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Glaceon Apology Thank you for telling me the reason behind Bulbapedia's hostility. Some users on Bulbapedia and here too think I am somebody else just because I add stuff about cats. I am especially sorry about the Glaceon page. I have not known sources have confirmed Glaceon to be an Arctic Fox. I thought Glaceon did have ears similar to a snow hare, and the only reason I added snow leopard was because some of my peers thought the diamond-markings on its back beared some resemblance to the Snow Leopard's markings. Personally, I didn't see any resemblance, but to be fair, I decided to add that. After all, not everybody sees the same colors. I truly did not know Glaceon was already confirmed by sources that Glaceon was an Arctic fox, and I'm very sorry. I hope you accept my apologies.Leafeon6954 (talk) 01:54, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Message Hm, doubt you'll be able to get an answer, since that user is long inactive, hence the blog the user made. Energy ''X'' 21:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, Moonlit Sylveon said they had some irl stuff to deal with. Anyways, good to see you back. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:28, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Edit Mind when using "-" sign and "—" sign (one is a minus, the other a hyphen). Anyway, I fixed this one for you. Reply Wow, that was out of the blue. Are you certain? I mean, can you at least explain what happened? Also, you may want to contact Wikia about that to disable the account instead, if that is your intention. . Energy ''X'' 21:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) That would be a shame as you were doing such a great job here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC)